


SadBoy

by MikomiShine



Category: Ghost Eyes (Webcomic)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Demonic being, Depression, M/M, Mental Illness, Toxic Friendships, guess what song this is based on, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikomiShine/pseuds/MikomiShine
Summary: Rudolph meets a stranger in a blue hoodie who, with the help of Emilio, convinces him that Tobias is too dangerous and broken to be around.Based on the song Sadboy by Naaz.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Rudolph froze, heart squeezing as though it stopped. Yet he could still feel it beating ever louder in his chest. 

"You….know Ben…..?"

"My previous toy Daniel was terribly bleak. Would you like to be best friends, Rudolph~?"

Rudolph turned to the teen, trying to keep his face neutral.

"....I already have a best friend - "

"Please, we all know that Tobias sees you as a nuisance." Emilio butted in. Rudolph quickly swiveled toward the raven-haired teen, glaring hard at him.

"No one asked you."

"Ha ha! Oh, that spark of anger! In any case, I believe Emilio doll is right. Tobias doesn't exactly _ want  _ you. And you should know that you don't really  _ need  _ him. No, you need someone else." The blue hooded teen stepped forward, taking Rudolph's chin in his hand and leaning in a bit. "Someone  _ better. _ "

Rudolph quickly pushed the other away, trembling slightly.

"D - don't do that! I - I…."

"You know we're right about Tobias. He doesn't care for you."

"No, that's not - "

"From my observations," Emilio pointed out. "It would seem that he wants  _ nothing _ to do with you."

"N - …...no….."

"Rudolph," the unnamed teen's voice was soft. Gentle. "We are only trying to look out for you. If you continue to stay around that boy, he will only end up hurting you. Much more than Ben had."

"I can attest to that." Once again, Rudolph turned his attention on the purple-clad teenager.

"What do you mean?  _ You're _ the one who hurt  _ him _ ."

"That may be true, but I wasn't exactly...myself at the time. In any case, I am sure that you have not witnessed just how skilled Tobias is with a knife." Rudolph blinked.

"What…..do you mean….?"

"He has killed before. I've seen it."

"Wh - what?! No - he wouldn't - "

"Only animals from what I have seen, but it still shows a sense of danger. You should not be near someone like that."

"...No, he wouldn't do that! Why would he kill some innocent animals? You're making that up!"

"Oh, if only he was~"

"Okay,  _ listen,  _ you - !" Just as the redhead turned, the unnamed teen was gone. "Wh…..what……"

Suddenly, he felt arms wrapped around his neck, causing him to flinch.

"Wouldn't you like to see what we mean~?" The blue hooded teen whispered into Rudolph's ear, grinning wide. "Wouldn't you like to understand? I can show you, if you let me~"

"I - I - …….I……"

Rudolph thought hard about the things the stranger and Emilio had told him. And he thought about the way Tobias acted around him, the things he'd say, and what he wouldn't reveal. Rudolph knew Tobi was hurting, knew he needed help. But would he ever  _ accept  _ his assistance? Would he ever open up? And with the way he had acted during the audition…..

What if the things he's being told are true? What if the other teen  _ was _ dangerous?

Well. It's not like he'd have much to lose by letting these two try to show him what they were on about.

"................Alright. Show me."

The stranger's smirk grew wider, and he touched a hand to Rudolph's cheek.

"Good, good. A wise decision, Rudolph~"

And with that, the redheaded teen's world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Rudolph’s eyes flashed open, and he swiveled around. He didn’t understand what had happened.

One second he was in one of the school’s hallways, and the next he was in a forest. He could hear birds chirping and saw some ants scurrying around his feet. Confused by the sudden change, he turned his head, resulting in him jolting with a scream.

The unnamed teen from earlier was standing right beside him.

“Forgot about me already, Rudolph?”

“Tch…” Rudolph crossed his arms, rubbing his hands along his shoulders. “Why are we in some forest? How’d we even get here?”

“We are here so that you can see Tobias for who he truly is,” Emilio replied as he pushed back his glasses. “As for  _ how  _ we got here, I’d tell you to ask him,” Emilio nodded toward the hooded teen. “But I know he wouldn’t answer.”

“And right you are about that! Now, come you two. The past is waiting to reveal its secrets.”

“The past…?” Rudolph blinked. “Are you saying we time traveled?”

“Something like that,” The stranger stated, smirking back at the redhead. Rudolph huffed. Though skeptical, he allowed the teenager to lead the way.

Soon enough, a shrill laugh sounded out. Rudolph shrieked, grabbing the strange teenager by the shoulders.

“My my, if you grip me  _ that  _ hard, I might not be able to hold myself back~” Rudolph blanched, immediately bringing his hands to his side.

“Wh - what - what do you mean???”

“Oh come now, Rudolph. I know you’re not as innocent as those doe eyes make you look~” Rudolph blushed, about to yell out a retort when Emilio interrupted.

“Could you stop flirting? You’re only going to creep him out.”

“Well, would you rather I flirt with  _ you _ ~?”

“No.” The glasses framed boy deadpanned. The hooded boy chuckled.

And at that moment, more high pitched laughter filled the air. Rudolph leaped, this time grabbing Emilio’s arm. The purple-clad teen flinched but allowed it. The redhead quickly let go.

“Er, sorry. Did that hurt?”

“It is fine. Barely left a scratch.”

“Who’s even laughing like that? Sounds maniacal…”

“Oh, you haven’t realized yet?” The stranger pushed through the bushes, waving the other teens over. Emilio followed obediently, Rudolph hesitating but soon going after him.

And before the trio sat Tobias. The teen’s face was morphed into a crazed, yet ecstatic expression. He held a knife above his head. Rudolph gasped as he brought the blade down, tearing into the flesh of the wolf laying at his feet. Tobias repeated the action, laughter becoming more and more demented as he continued. The wolf was long dead, but Tobias wasn’t done ripping apart its mangled body….

It was too much.

_ It was too much. _

Rudolph turned, hand covering his mouth as he attempted to run. He tripped over his foot, however, and crashed onto his knees. 

Now sure, he had seen other humans tortured to death in his “movies” - hell, he had even  _ gotten off _ to them - but to do that kind of thing to animals?

To innocent creatures that don’t have the ability to know good from evil…?

It was just….. _ sickening. _

A hand fell onto his shoulder, and it was all Rudolph could do to keep himself from screaming once more.

“Rudolph, darling...Calm down.”

“I - Y - you…..calm down? Calm down???” The redhead turned to the stranger, seething. “You want me to  _ calm down _ after witnessing  _ that _ ??”

“Rudolph, I know it’s quite a difficult thing to process something so...horrid,” Emilio started. “But you do need to try to stay calm. We don’t want Tobias to know we are here.”

“I - I….” Rudolph sighed, brushing his hair back tiredly. “Yeah, okay….You’re right…”

“Of course we are. Now, Rudolph…” The stranger moved his hand from the other teen’s shoulder, sitting down next to him. “You must realize something else.”

“....What else do you have to tell me?”

“You need to stop trying to help Tobias.”

“What? But - he clearly needs help! His father is abusive! And he’s been killing animals! I can’t just leave him to his own devices - !”

“Rudolph, I’m afraid you do not understand,” Emilio started, sitting at the other side of the redhead. “Tobias is far past the point of saving.”

“N - no….He can’t be….You don’t know that!”

“I do know. Tobias isn’t worth the effort. Believe me, if he weren’t so dangerous, I would have let you try to help him. But he is too troubled, and you deal with enough on your own.”

“Emilio is right. You already have so much going on, why bother to add on to the weight?”

“I….Mm….”

“Trust me, it’d be best to cut him off now before he starts to reveal his true nature.”

“It’d...be best....”

“It really would."

“I...guess you guys are right,” Rudolph agreed, lowering his head in defeat. “It’d only be worse for me to continue to be around him, huh…”

“You understand now?”

“...Yeah.”

“Good. You see, that’s all we wanted. For you to understand.” The hooded teenager stood, and Rudolph looked up at him, his expression forlorn. “Don’t look so sad, doll. I know you wanted a friend, but he wasn’t the right choice.” The teen held out his hand. “However,  _ I  _ could be, if you let me.” 

Rudolph glanced downward before looking back up at the boy before him. He was given a sweet smile in return.

“I...really could use a friend….”

Rudolph took the outstretched hand into his own.

He then blinked, finding himself back in the hallway at the high school.

“Whuh….”

Turning, Rudolph flinched as he had done earlier. Once again, the stranger was beside him, grinning. 

“Surprised you again?” Rudolph gave him a look.

“Are you going to keep doing that? Cause I really don’t like jumpscares…”

“I can tell. And maybe~!” Rudolph sighed. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused him to turn his head. 

“If we are done here, I do need to get going.” Emilio held up his wrist, watch ticking away. “School is over now, so I must be off.” Emilio nodded at the hooded teen, then turned to Rudolph. “If you would like me to, I could befriend you as well.”

“I...I would appreciate that, Emilio. But…”

“Ah, you aren’t fully sure about me.”

“Y - yeah, sorry…”

“No, that is understandable. You never did like me, after all.” The noirette gave Rudolph a small smile before waving. “Well then. I will see you two tomorrow.”

“Goodbye, doll!” The other teen replied, making a heart with his hands. “Well then, Rudolph. We should probably go our separate ways for now.”

“Oh, uh. Yeah. Er…”

“Yeeeees?”

“I was just wondering. You never gave me your name…” The teen smiled.

“You may call me Eddie!”

Rudolph smiled back.

“It’s nice to meet you, Eddie.” 

Suddenly, a ring tone sounded, and Rudoph fished out his phone from his pockets. “Hello? Yes, mom, I’m still inside. Sorry, I was talking to someone. Yeah, be right there.” The redhead hung up the cell phone. “My mom called, I need to leave.”

“That’s fine! I’ll see you tomorrow, Rudolph~!”

Rudolph waved, then turned, heading out the nearest doorway.

Eddie continued to wave, eyes closed, and still smiling sweetly.

…..Only for his eyes to flash open and his grin to turn malicious.

“Ah, yes….This will be fun indeed~”


End file.
